you belong with me STYLE
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: STYLE songfic, you belong with me by Taylor Swift. cheese


_'You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do'_

I watched while sitting on Stan's bed as he screamed into his phone. He was arguing with Wendy for the forth time today, like they do everyday, usually ten times worse then this. I sigh and put my head phones on to block out the noise. We were _suppost_ to be studying together, but I guess he thought it was more important to fight with her then to study with me.

_'I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

I begin to wonder why Stan even still dates her. They fight all the time, she's a nagging bitch and Stan doesn't seem as into her as he used to be.

Why can't he just dump her...and be with me?

_'But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time'_

True, Wendy is beautiful. With her long, raven black hair, perfect body that showed off in those slutty skirts and tight tops she always wears. No wonder he doesn't dump her. He likes having the arm candy. To be able to walk around school with her under his arm saying "Yeah, thats right, Im banging this!" Like she's some sort of trophy.

He sees me more as a best friend. Granted, Im his super best friend, but thats not enough for me anymore. I want him to see me like he sees her. I want him to realize we're ment to be. I know im nothing compaired to her, with my ginger hair and freakles, thin akward body and plain clothes. But we have that special bond. A special connection, something him and Wendy could never have.

_'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?'_

We hang out sometimes, when he's not with Wendy. We laugh, talk and just chilled out together, just like when we were kids. Befor he started dating Wendy, we hung out everyday. But now we only see each other once or twice a week.

But when we do see each other, it's like a missing part of me was restored and I feel complete again.

_'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?'_

I always ask him why he still dates her, since she's such a bitch to him, and every time I ask, he gives me that pained look and doesn't answser. He knows I hate her, that I wish he would just break up with her, but he doesn't know how I feel about him. He thinks I only want him to bump her because he thinks I see her as just a bitch and that im just looking out for him, and that makes me angry.

How come he can't see how I feel? Why can't he feel the pain I feel in my chest when ever I see him with her?...Why can't he love me back?

_'She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me'

I know everything about him. His favorite song, favorite band, favorite food, favorite movie, favorite sport. I could sit here an make a forty paged list of all the things he likes and hates. And I know he could do the same with me. We know every stupid little fact about each other, I'd like to see Wendy find out what celebrities Stan would like to sleep with.

I know Stan. I know when he's happy, I know when he's sad and Im always here for him when he needs me. Unlike Wendy, who just leaves after she's shattered his heart or when she's too pissed at Stan to even look at him. I was always the one to stay by Stan's side in the toughest of times, and I'll always be there to pick up the peaces of his heart that she left behind.

_'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me'  



End file.
